Apple Picking
by cookiemonnmonster
Summary: A girl comes back to Ouran after running away because of her father you'll find out later she comes back as entertainment for Kyoya's 18 birthday.she doesn't know Tamaki still loves her...what will happen? find out!I DO NOT OWN OURAN!TamakiXOC.BRING IT!
1. We Meet Again

**OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry guys it's really late and I'm like about to explode into laughter again.**

**My brother fell on his face again xDDDD when ever he gets really tired because he stays up really late on weekends playing COD4 or some other game on the 360, he tends to fall off the couch and hid face meets the floor. Lawl. Well anyway this is my first..........well not really I just didn't finish them and didn't put them up because they suck. This is the only successful one. So this is my first SUCCESSFUL Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. Now were going to start this off at Kyoya's 18 birthday party.**

**(Sorry for writing so much....I can never word things correctly.) Kyu-chan.**

"Kyoya we have a surprise for you!" The twins yelled at the same time.

"What is it this time?" he pushed his glasses up with his index finger as he stared at the over-joyed twins.

"Do you think he'll like his present Hikaru?" Kaoru said looking as his brother.

"I sure hope so we went through so much trouble to get it for him." Hikaru said also looking at his brother.

'_I hate them' _Kyoya's eyebrow twitched.

"What is it that you went through so much trouble to get me Hikaru, Kaoru?" they looked at the really annoyed Kyoya and smiled.

"We the devious twins have brought you great entertainment milord! She's young, beautiful, and talented! MISS AKIYA YAKAMO!!" The twins moved to the side to show a young teenager who looked annoyed and was rubbing her temples because of how the twins were acting. She had short hair like Haruhi's; it was black with neon green tips. She was wearing a red school girl plaid skirt that went to mid thigh, long white stockings, and regular black dress shoes. She wore a black long sleeved dress shirt that had 2 buttons unbuttoned but it wasn't enough to show anything. She was wearing black eyeliner and nail polish, she also wore glasses like Kyoya's. When she finally opened her eyes and glanced up at the shadow king with her bright blue eyes that seem like ice. When their eyes met the glared at each other.

"I know you you're the guy that was in my house last night!" Akiya kept her hard glair as Kyoya walked up to her.

"So? I was just coming by for some business. Your father had some important business matters to discuss with me." The twins looked horrified till the two who were glairing at each other smiled and started laughing. That's when the twins were about to die. They were frightened.

"Man Kyo-kun that one NEVER gets old! How long has it been since I last saw you. 4 years? That's a long time" Akiya smiled and put her hand up for a high five. Kyoya gave her the high five and pushed his glasses up regaining his cool.

"Yeah it has been a while. But aren't you here to entertain me or something?" He smirked an unfamiliar smirk to Akiya.

"Yeah...you're acting different. I've never seen you smirk and evil smirk before. Did Tamaki crawl up your ass or something?" The twins started laughing clutch at their sides. Kyoya's eye twitched.

"No. I've changed since you ran from me. And it was only 2 years ago not 4." Akira looked away form him remembering that she ran away from him because her father didn't want them being friends.

"Why don't you do what you came to do and we can catch up later hm?" he raised an eyebrow and sat in the seat he was sitting in before the loud twins came in. she nodded and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath before looking at the twins for music. When the music started playing, Kyoya's eyes widened when he heard her voice. He wasn't paying attention until she started singing:

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_  
_You do everything I wish I did_  
_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_  
_I wish everyone would disappear_  
_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_  
_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_  
_And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know_  
_I just want to hold you_  
_And you say exactly how you feel about her_  
_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush_  
_When I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_  
_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_  
_I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_  
_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_  
_I will always want you, I will always love you_  
_I've got a crush..._

Kyoya's jaw dropped as she finished. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow" that's all Kyoya was able to say.

"Who knew you had such a voice of rose petals, Aki-chan" Akiya froze and blushed a little as Tamaki walked into the room getting on one knee while grabbing her hand and kissing it. He looked up and smiled.

"H-hello Tamaki-k-kun. Wow you look really cute in a school uniform" She smiled and pulled his hand so that he was standing and pulled him into a big hug laying her head on his shoulder. Tamaki blushed a little and hugged her back.

"Ahem." They stopped hugging while blushing a lot more than before. They looked over at Kyoya that got their attention.

"You sing very well and I hope this won't be that last time I see you?" Kyoya looked at Akiya and as if he was looking in a mirror they both pushed their glasses up with their glasses with their index fingers.

"Well I will have to go home..." Akiya looked over a Tamaki who looked like he was about to cry.

"But I can tell my manger that I've decided to stay and attend Ouran High School." Tamaki's eyes lit up as he turned to her and smiled. Akiya blushed a little and smiled back.

'_I still like her even after not seeing her for two years. We were so great together. I wonder if she still feels the same way...' _Tamaki put her hand out and gave her the oh so famous host smile.

"Would you like to go dance with me? Seeing as we have a lot of catching up to do." Akiya smiled. Kyoya glared at Tamaki.

'_they still like each other. I with that he never came in here. I wish they never met then me and Akiya could be together.'_

'_Oh my I'm still in love with Tamaki-kun. I wonder if he still feels the same...'_ Akiya smiled and took his hand and gave him a smile so sweet, most boys would kiss her right where she stood. Tamaki blushed a little.

"I would LOVE to dance with YOU Tamaki-kun" they walked into the other room as the twins ran away from a very mad Kyoya who pounded the armrest.

"That Tamaki is going to get it the next time I see him..." He mumbled to himself as he took off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**I was going to make this a Tamaki one shot....I was actually aiming for KyoyaXAkiya but I couldn't face the pout Tamaki was giving me so I made it a TamakiXAkiya instead...please review and tell me how I did.**

**Criticism is fine with me...**

**The song that was use d was Crush my Mandy Moore.**

**I really hope you like it byee!!**

**Kyu-chan**


	2. Where We First Met

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter it was late at night and I was pretty tired.....that is when all my good ideas come up. If you all want to know how the host club and Akiya met then you will find out how in this chapter.**

**Also the reason that I might not update is because of school...SORRY NOT MY CHOICE!!**

**Disclaimer: You should know this already god (I do not own Ouran only my characters that you will meet later though you already met Akiya)**

**On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyu-chan**

"When did you learn to dance Tamaki-kun? I remember when you could not dance at all." Tamaki smiled as Akiya smiled.

"Well for a host it is not gentlemen-like if the princesses get stepped on." He pouted. Akiya smiled.

"Remember when we first met?" Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah you insisted that you worked for your family instead of coming to the host club after school" Akiya smiled more.

"Yeah well the school insisted that they go on a field trip to the place where I was working." Tamaki pouted a little and Akiya laughed.

**-FLASHBACK!-**

"_WOW! Look at all these apples!" Tamaki jumped up and down with excitement._

"_OH! OH! DO THEY HAVE APPLE CAKE?!" Hunny jumped up and down too._

"_No there is no apple cake here but if you make a request then I will gladly make one for you." Hunny's eyes lit up as he turned to a girl who was washing her, obviously she worked there. Tamaki looked to see where the beautiful voice came from. Once his eyes set on her figure, he knew ohhhhhh he knew that there was something about her that just made his heart pound._

"_You would do that?!" Hunny grabbed her shirt and looked up at the girl. The girl looks down and smiles._

"_Sure. You are not the only one to make a request. All I need you to do is fill out this information and on the date line, please write when you want your cake to be delivered, like what time you want it to arrive." The girl smiled and handed him the paper._

"_I would also like to know if you would like to pay now or when it is delivered." Hunny started filling it out._

"_I could pay now. How much does it cost?" the girl thought. Tamaki just could keep his eyes off her._

'_BUMBUM. BUMBUM. BUMBUM. BUMBUM._

"_It will be...thirty-nine fifty." Hunny finished filling out the papers and handed the girl the papers with the money._

"_Thank you for doing this Miss-"_

"_I am Akiya Yakamo. And who are all of you."_

"_I am Hunny!" The short blond said._

"_Mori" A very tall man said._

"_Haruhi" a girl said_

'_If I did not know better I would have thought she was a boy' Akiya smiled._

"_Hikaru" one boy with orange hair said._

"_Kaoru" a boy that looked just like the boy next to him._

"_Were the twins" They said at the same time._

"_I am Kyoya" A boy with black hair said while pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Akiya looked at the boy who has been staring at her the whole time._

"_And you-"Tamaki walked over to Akiya and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. Akiya blushed a little._

"_-are"_

"_I am Tamaki. It is an honor to meet you my princess." Akiya smiled. She closed her hand over the one that was holding it. Tamaki looked up and looked at the beautiful girl in the eyes, he felt like he was lost in them._

"_Well it was a pleasure to meet you lady and gentlemen." She smiled at Haruhi and she smiled back._

"_It is time that we close so I hope to see you around again and Tamaki-san, may I talk to you for a minute?" Tamaki nodded and as everyone left Tamaki followed Akiya to the register. she pulled out her bag and took her cell out._

"_Do you have a phone?" he nodded._

"_May I see it please?" Tamaki took it out and handed it to her. She put her number in it then she put his number in hers. She took a picture of him smiling and took one of her sticking her tongue out. She handed his phone back._

"_Text or call me anytime. I do not even care if you wake me up in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare and you need someone to talk to." Akiya smiled. Tamaki went around and grabbed her hand kissing it._

"_My pleasure my cherry blossom." Akiya blushed a little and smiled at him._

"_We should go now. I think your friends are getting a little antsy. Here give them these. Tell them it is on me. Since my parents are rich they give me a few million a week."_

"_No wonder the name sounded familiar. Huh I would have never guessed."_

"_Yeah lets go" Akiya handed Tamaki a bag of apples and walked out with him. They said goodbye and got in their limos._

"_So what did you do in there?" Tamaki held the bag up._

"_She gave us apples." Everyone smiled. Then they heard beeping and Tamaki took his phone out to see he got a text message. He opened it up and smiled._

'_Where do you go to school Mr. Host?' Text's Akiya telling her what school they went to and she told him that she was being transferred there on Monday._

**-END FLASHBACK!-**

"That was fun. Going to see your host club in action." They both laughed and kept dancing.

**YAY IT IS DONE!!**

**I AM SORRY IF IT IS TOO SHORT FOR YOU BUT IF YOU WANT I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Thank you for reading and remember:**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Ryu-chan**


	3. Cherry Blossom

**No talk this time. I am just going to get to the story m'kay? M'kay.**

**HERE WE GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyu-chan**

"I almost did not know it was you till you said my name." Tamaki smiled.

"Yeah well I cut and dyed my hair for my band I was in. I could not have blond hair so I had to dye it. I like it better this way" Akiya giggled a little. Tamaki looked down.

"What is with the outfit anyway?" Akiya blushed a looked away.

"I only thought I was going to sing. If I knew I was going to dance too I would have worn a dress. I also did not know you were going to be here so I wore something that only Kyoya and I are used to wearing. Did you know that he used to wear leather pants and a skin-tight shirt with eyeliner?" Tamaki started to laugh. Akiya laughed with him.

"I still have a picture of us the day I got my hair dyed. It was the day I left." She stopped dancing and took out a folded picture and unfolded it and showed it to Tamaki. He tried to hold in a laugh.

"Oh my god, I thought you were kidding about the leather and the eyeliner!" Tamaki could not hold his laughter in anymore and just laughed, clutching at his sides. Akiya smiled and watched Tamaki roll on the floor laughing. She put the picture away and pushed her glasses up. Tamaki slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears that came out while he was laughing, he got up and smiled at Akiya.

"I do not think I can look at him the same anymore." Akiya giggled.

"Excuse me but may I steal this beautiful young lady for a dance?" Kyoya smiled. Akiya looked at Tamaki then at Kyoya. They stared at each other for a minute then pushed their glasses up at the same time.

"I do not see why not. But you must ask the lady herself for I can not read minds." Tamaki looked at Akiya and smiled.

"Sure" Kyoya put his hand out and Akiya took it. They started walking away. Akiya looked back smiling and waved at Tamaki. He waved back and when she turned around he frowned and walked outside to get some fresh air. Kyoya and Akiya were swaying to the music.

"So how was your time in America?" Akiya looked at Kyoya, forgetting that it was him she was dancing with.

"It was alright but I like it better here in Japan. That is why I came back. Well mostly to see someone...special" Akiya looked down blushing. Kyoya growled mentally. He smiled.

"And who is that person?" Akiya stopped dancing but did not look up.

"What is it to you?" Kyoya was taken back by the venom in her voice.

"I am in love with you Akiya and I would like nothing more than for you to be with me." Akiya let Kyoya go and turned away from him facing the back door.

"I need some fresh air." She ran out the door leaving Kyoya to glare where she went.

'_I will not let them be together.'_

Akiya took in a breath of fresh air then looked up. She then saw Tamaki lying on a Sakura tree looking up with his eyes closed. She walked over to where he was and sat next to him. Ho opened one eye and looked over seeing her looking at the stars. He opened both eyes and looked over at her.

'_Wow she is so beautiful. The way the moonlight hits her face makes it glow with beauty,' _Akiya snapped him back to reality with her voice.

"Kyoya confessed his love for me." Tamaki winced at the hate on her face and the venom dripping from her voice.

"I thought you guys were like best friends or something."

"I told him that I like someone else and he just told me he was in love with me."

'_She is in love with someone else? I wonder who...maybe I should not ask right now, she looks pissed off. Plus it would not be me. We have not seen each other for a few years, there is no way she still has feeling for me.'_

"You should go out with him you two would be a great couple." Tamaki gave a fake smile trying not to cry. Akiya looked at him with a sad expression.

"But. Then I would be hurting the person I love and myself." Tamaki looked away holding tears back.

"Ta-kun." Akiya grabbed his chin and gave him a simile that could easily be used as a host smile.

"I-"she was cut off by Tamaki cupping her face in his hands pulling it to his face. Their hearts pounding in their chests. Their faces are so close that their lips were almost touching and Akiya could feel Tamaki's hot breath on her lips.

"Akiya, Je suis dans amour avec vous."**((I am in love with you.))** Akiya smiled and closed the gap pushing her lips on Tamaki's. He moved his hands down and wrapped them around her waist. Akiya wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling one hand him his hair. Tamaki licked her lips asking for an entrance. She granted him access and he roamed every part of her mouth earning a moan from Akiya. What they did not know was that someone was watching them through an upstairs window. They started hearing people whistling and clapping. They stop kissing and their eyes twitched when they saw Hunny and Mori standing there. Oh course Mori was just standing there smiling while Hunny was smiling brightly while making all the noise.

"Ohhhhhh I can not wait to tell Kyoya what-"

"NO!" both Tamaki and Akiya said shaking their heads.

"Please do not tell Kyoya-san what was going on here please." Akiya pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Both Tamaki and Hunny blushed.

'_My god I love her. She is so cute!'_ Tamaki smiled.

"Fine Aki-chan, as long as you make me some of that Apple cake! I miss that stuff!" Akiya giggled.

"Of course Hunny-sempi." Hunny's eyes sparkled and he skipped away with Mori following him. Akiya let out a sigh of relief. She lay on her back looking at the moon and the stars. Tamaki laid back looking at her.

"Tamaki. There is something that you should know." Akiya looked at Tamaki.

"What is it my cherry Blossom?"

"Well. When I was in America, I lived with this family named the Thomson's. They were not the typical rich American family either. They had a secret, and when I found out they..."

"They what?" Tamaki looked a little confused.

"Tamaki they were-"

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT THE BIG SECRET IS!!!!**

**Sorry but I did not want to make this very long. My hands hurt a bit and I have to get my new chapter of my other story out.**

**I hope you guys do not mind.**

**NOTE: **

**I WANT TO MAKE A NEW OURAN STORY AFTER THIS ONE AND I NEED HELP THINKING OF ONE!**

**I NEED A PARING((I only do OCX****insert charater name here****)) AND A PLOT.**

**I ALSO WANT A PARTNER TO MAKE STORIES WITH SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY PARTNER IN MAKING FANFICTIONS THEN PLEASE MESSAGE ME!!!**

**I would really appreciate it if you did.**

**Well any who, I need to check my email and post this up so you can see it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Au revoir mes amis! ((Goodbye my friends!))**

**Oh and also, I am taking French so you might see some French here and there considering Tamaki is French and Akiya speaks it. I am also French-Canadian ((lol)). AND because the family-never mind you will find out next chapter.**

**Kyu-chan.**


	4. The past revealed

**Oh my god I haven't updated in like sooooooo long I am sooooooooo sorry!!!!! You see I called off the bet because I thought about it and my friend Kylie was right, it's stupid. Sooooooooooo I'm going to update just because I love all of you guys sooooooo much!!!!!!! I don't know how long this Fanfic will go on for....I also have another story up and I wouldn't want to leave it hanging there you know? I could put it on hold and finish this story because I'm not going to make it that long as you can tell because Tamaki and Akiya are already together.....well anywayyyyyyy you'll get to know her secret and they get to go to the beach!!!! You know, the time when they-never mind......lets just get on with the story....**

**Kyu-chan**

"Tamaki, they abused me. They sent me to my quarters every night after they beat me, then when I was in my room crying, I could hear the screams of woman who were being tortured for experiments. That's mainly the reason I came back to Japan, also because I wanted to see you, Tamaki. You don't know how much I wanted you to follow me to America and save me from those horrible people." Akiya looked away and started to cry. Tamaki's eyes were wide then they saddened when he heard she has been abused. Tamaki grabbed Akiya and held her tight to him, letting her cry on his clothes.

"Akiya, it's over. You're home and I'm here with you. You no longer need to worry about them ever again." Akiya's crying ceased a bit, letting Tamaki know she understands. Tamaki lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. He gave her a warm smile and gave her a peck on the lips. He wiped her face and looked into her eyes. Akiya looked into Tamaki's eyes as she sniffed a few times then gave him a little smile. Tamaki gave her another peck on the lips and picked her up bridal style and carried her around the house to a limo. H them and Tamaki set Akiya down then sat next to him. When the man got in the car and asked were they were going he said to his house. Tamaki took out his cell phone and texted Kyoya telling him that he was going home early and he was taking Akiya with him.

**~WITH KYOYA~**

Kyoya heard his cell go off telling him that he has a text from Tamaki. He opened it and growled at the phone and text him back telling him ok and that he couldn't wait to see them again tomorrow at the beach. Of course he was lying, all he wanted to see was Akiya so that he could make her realize that she wants him and not Tamaki which would take time, considering she is totally head over heals for Tamaki.

**~BACK WITH AKIYA AND TAMAKI~**

Akiya crawled over to Tamaki who was looking out the window. She crawled in his lap and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

"You know Akiya, I almost followed you but Kyoya and my family wouldn't let me go. I wouldn't go to the host club or the school for god who knows how long. I finally got the confidence to go to school and face the fact that you weren't coming back. But when I saw you today, while you were singing, I didn't want you to leave again. I wanted you to come and lie in my arms and never leave again. I love you Akiya and the feeling will never go away." Akiya smiled and looked up at Tamaki.

"I love you too Tamaki Suoh. And this time, I'm not leaving. I'm going to lie in your arms forever. I will never leave you again." Akiya kissed Tamaki and he kissed her back. They just sat there for a few more minutes; till they heard the driver tell them that they were here. They stopped and Tamaki opened the door and Akiya got out first. She turned to Tamaki as he got out of the car and she held out her hand. Tamaki gladly took it and they walked into the house and went upstairs.

"Oh by the way Ta-kun, where am I sleeping tonight seeing as I'm spending the night?" Tamaki smiled and they stopped in front of a door.

"With me in my room, he opened the door to reveal a king sized bed and a desk in a room where the wall where the desk is, was painted black, with pictures of Akiya and of both of them when they were together a few years ago. The rest of the walls were painted a light blue.

"Nice room. And did you say we were sleeping together in the same bed?" Tamaki pulled on Akiya's hand and when he sat on the bed he pulled her on his lap, holding her tight.

"Yes I did. You don't have a problem with it do you?" Akiya chuckled and moved so that her legs were wrapped around Tamaki's waist. She leaned her forehead on his and smirked.

"Now why would I have a problem with that? We used to do it all the time back in the day." Tamaki chuckled and pecked her lips. He moved her so that he could stand up and go to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a long sleeved dress shirt and some shorts and pulled out his baby blue pajamas. He walked over to Akiya and handed her the shorts and dress shirt.

"Why don't you go change in the bathroom? I'll change in here." Akiya hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom to change. Tamaki smiled as he changed into his night clothes and sat on the bed waiting for Akiya to come. A minute later, Akiya came out and sat on the other side of the bed and stared at Tamaki who stared back.

"So other than the family you spent with, how was America?" Tamaki climbed under the covers and faced Akiya. Akiya crawled under and scooted her way over to Tamaki and cuddled next to him.

"It was fun; I got to Play with my band. But the whole time I was in America, I was thinking about you. Heh my drummer Akii told me that I should keep my head in the game and sing without blurting out your name in the middle of the song, which I've done frequently." Akiya and Tamaki laughed. He snaked his arms around Akiya and hugged her closer and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me again." Akiya closed her eyes.

"I won't, I promise."

"I love you Akiya."

"I love you too Tamaki" After that they fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Ta-kun, Wake up! You have a phone call from Kyo-kun!" Tamaki groaned and tried to move but felt something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes to be face to face wit Akiya. He blinked a few times, and sat up causing Akiya to sit next to him. She handed him the phone and Tamaki talked to Kyoya who was on the other line. Akiya rolled her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too." Tamaki told him that he would see him later and told Kyoya goodbye. He closed the phone and set it on the side table. Tamaki turned to Akiya who sat next to him looking a little sad that he didn't say good morning to her. Tamaki got on his knees and held Akiya's face his hands and smiled.

"Good morning Aki-chan." He gave her a long and passionate kiss until they heard someone knock on the door. Tamaki groaned and gave Akiya a quick peck on the lips and got up to answer the door. When he opened it, it revealed the twins.

"What are you doppelgangers doing here?" They walked into the room and stared at Akiya who just glared at them.

"**We are here to give Akiya a bathing suit out mother made just for her.**" The twins pulled out a two piece black bathing suit. The bottoms were like shorts and the top was just a bikini top. Akiya got up, grabbed it and looked at it. She then looked up at the twins and glared at them more.

"How did you know my sizes?" the twins just laughed and walked out of the room and the house leaving Tamaki and Akiya alone again. She looked over at Tamaki who just shrugged. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You should change into the bathing suit so that you don't have to do it at the beach." Tamaki grabbed some clothes and shut his bedroom door.

"And when were you going to tell me we were going to the beach?"

"I was going to tell you over breakfast but the twins spoiled it when they came over to give you the bathing suit their mother made for you." Akiya nodded and walked into the bathroom to change into the bathing suit. She looked in the mirror to make sure she didn't look bad in it. She could see bruises on her arms but they weren't that noticeable, other than that she didn't look that bad. Actually she looked really sexy in it.

She then remembered that she didn't have any clean clothes to change into. She walked out of the bathroom and Tamaki looked at her and had a full body blush.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow for this evening so that I don't have to go to the beach in just my bathing suit?" Tamaki cleared his throat and got a T-shirt and some shorts and handed them to her. She thanked him and put them on right there then went in the bathroom and grabbed the clothes she slept and went to hand them to Tamaki but he just shook his head and smiled.

"You can keep it. So that when you are sleeping you aren't sleeping alone." Akiya smiled and kissed Tamaki.

"That's sweet of you. Oh, I have something for you." Akiya walked over to where she put her clothes she wore the other day.

"I didn't know if I would see you so I bought this just in case I did." Akiya walked back over to Tamaki and handed him a ring with a moon and a blue star in the middle of it.

"I was going to give it to you yesterday but I never got the chance to." Tamaki smiled and put it on. Then he remembered.

"Hold on a second." He ran to his dresser and opened the first drawer, opening a box on the side. He pulled something out of it and looked at it as he walked over to Akiya. He handed Akiya the ring that looked just like the one she gave him. Akiya stared at it in shock.

"When did you-"

"The day you left." Akiya looked up and Tamaki.

"What were you going to do?" Tamaki scratched the back of his head and blushed a little, and looked at the floor.

"I-I was going to p-propose to you. But you left so I kept it." Akiya's heart raced in her chest as she looked at the ring. She smiled and put it on her ring finger and grabbed Tamaki's hand.

"We should get going." Tamaki smiled and nodded. They walked out the door and into the limo, and set on the way to the beach.

**Sorry I'm making this short. I know I said that I was going to put up the part where they go to the beach but I want to make it its own chapter, so I hope you don't mind. I just want to see if I can just like hang out with my dad seeing we're both sick and all.**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and again I am sorry I didn't update in sooooooo long. I love you guys so much. Well since only a few people reviewed I'm saying I love them. So please please please PLEASE review!**

**I would really like it if you did.**

**Oh and just so you know, I won't be updating during the week. Only on weekends seeing that is the only time I can. I have to write a 'I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD' chapter up on my other story so that I can work on just this one. **

**Again thank you to all the people who DID review and to the people who read this and who don't review. **

**But I would really like to know if I am doing good or not. **

**It really would.**

**Look, I'm rambling now. Hahaha!**

**Well anyway, hugs love and pocky to everyone and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Kyu-chan**


	5. Beach Catastrophe

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I feel so horrible. The original reason I didn't update was because I was sick and just wanted to sleep. THEN I was grounded for the first time in like ever. I'm not even supposed to be on right now. I should be in bed resting my hip.**

**You see, I hurt my hip so I have to rest it till it gets better. This is why I want a lap top so that I just can sit in my room and write as much as a want as long as I want like...I could put up 5 chapter at once. How cool would that be? Look at me I'm rambling AGAIN...gawd. Let's just get on with it ne?**

**Kyu-chan**

* * *

"So, what beach are we going to?" Akiya looked at Tamaki who looked at her with a

Smile.

"The same one I asked you out on." Akiya's eyes sparkled.

"I love that place! Ohhhhhh are we going to sit on the rock and hold hands as we watch the sunset again?" Tamaki looked like he was thinking.

"How about, we walk down the beach hand in hand as the sun sets. Then, we can look into each others eyes and then kiss as the sun fades away" He did a romantic sigh and he held his hands close to his heart; and he had his eyes closed.

"But we are still going to sit on that rock right?" Tamaki opened his eyes and gave her his host smile.

"But of course, my cherry blossom. How could we not?" Akiya smiled. Then her face went serious.

"There's not going to be any fan girls, right?" Tamaki thought.

"Not this time. Well at least I don't think so. There shouldn't, it's supposed to be just the host club members. I don't know let me check with Kyoya." Tamaki pulled his cell phone out and texted Kyoya.

**WITH KYOYA**

Kyoya felt his phone vibrate; he took it out and opened it, seeing that he has a text from Tamaki:

_did you invite the guest?_

Kyoya blinked and texted him back.

**BACH WITH TAMAKI & AKIYA**

Tamaki opened his phone:

_No, but if you want me to all I have to do is make a few calls..._

**KYOYA**

_No no that's fine. See you soon. Bye_

**TAMAKI & AKIYA**

'_Hmmm I wonder how long I have him alone for.'_ Akiya crawled over to Tamaki and played with a strand of his hair. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So, Ta-kuuuuuuuuuuuun. How long are we stuck in this car till we get to the beach?"

"Ahhhhh" Tamaki gulped and as Akiya moved one of her hands up and down his chest.

"T-T-Twenty minutes..." Tamaki blushed as Akiya crawled closer to Tamaki. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a very, host-like smile.

"When I was in America there we so many boys back stage just wanting to get me to at least sleep with them. But with you, all it took was a few words and I was there. All I did was sell so many of my _personal_ items to desperate and credulous young boys." Tamaki blushed more and Akiya started laughing.

"Man! I should say that YOU'RE the credulous one! I love you Tamaki!" Akiya just realized what she just said then she blushed.

"You know I love you too Akiya" Tamaki smiled and kissed Akiya. She kissed back and moved closer to Tamaki who also pulled her closer so that there was absolutely no space between them. Tamaki moved his hands down to her waist and Akiya shivered and made the kiss deeper. Tamaki moved his hands down her thighs.

"Sir Tamaki we have just arrived at the beach."

Tamaki and Akiya both groaned and broke apart, realizing the position they were in and they blushed and Akiya hopped on the other side of the car in front of Tamaki, and looked down. Tamaki cleared his throat and opened the door putting his sun glasses on and turning around to face the limo and stuck his hand in front of Akiya's face and she grabbed it and he pulled her out of the car into his arms. They looked into each other's eyes and they smiled.

"Ehem" Akiya looked over and scowled. Tamaki looked over and saw Kyoya standing there pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Welcome. Everyone else is here." Tamaki let Akiya go and held her hand and started walking past Kyoya and Tamaki's eyes never left Kyoya's cold, dark, eyes. Akiya kept her hard eyes on Kyoya and as she went by him she turned her head forward and walked next to Tamaki while griping his hand.

Kyoya watched Akiya walk by and he turned to watch her go.

'_Tamaki can't be with her forever. They have to separate sometime.' _Kyoya walked towards the chair he was sitting on, before Akiya and Tamaki came to the beach.

"AKI-CHAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!" Akiya turned around and got tackled to the ground by Honey. She hugs him then tries to get up by Honey wouldn't let her.

"Oh god, what do you want Honey-sempi?" Honey's smile that was placed on his cute little face seemed to get bigger.

"Will you sing a song for us?" Akiya shook her head and Honey started to pout.

"Aki-chan, I think you should. I don't want to see Honey-sempi cry." Akiya looked up at Tamaki then back at Honey. She sighed and smiled.

"OK, but just one song, alright?" Honey smiled again and got off of Akiya who got up and dusted herself off and got dragged to a stage that wasn't there before.

"OK so. Um...I guess I'll sing my new single song that I made before I came here. Um...I hope you like it." Music started playing and she started dancing.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me _

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying _

_I'm just stunnin' _

_With my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

Akiya finished the song and she smiled as she walked off the stage, and walked over to Tamaki.

"So, whatcha guys think of my new song Poker Face?" Everyone screamed (Even Mori LE GASP!!)

"It was awesome!" "I loved it!" and "Sing again!" Akiya giggled and Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love the way you sing. You sound like an Angel from heaven when you do." Akiya leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Actually Tama-kun, I'm more of the Devil's assistant sent here from hell." Tamaki laughed and rested his chin on Akiya's head. He rocked back and forth with his eyes closed.

"I really do love you Akiya. Please, don't leave me again. I don't think I can deal with another heart break." Akiya backed up enough so that she can look at Tamaki. She leaned her forehead on his and looked into his purple (NOT BLUE GAWD!) eyes.

"I'm never leaving again. I promise you." Tamaki kissed Akiya and after about a minute, Akiya felt something wet on her cheek. She pulled back and noticed that Tamaki was crying. She gave him a small smile, and wiped the tears away.

"What's the matter Tama-kun? Why are you crying?" Akiya looked into his eyes.

"I...I feel like you're going to leave me, or someone is going to take you away from me. Aki, I can't do this. I don't want to be hurt again." Tamaki fell to his knees and Akiya went down and brought his head to her chest and let him cry there. She started stroking his blond, messy hair and kept whispering "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere" and "I love you Tamaki and that's never gonna change." But then Akiya saw a shadow and looked up to see Kyoya. Her face got hard and harsh.

"What do you want Kyoya?" Tamaki tightened his grip on Akiya from hearing his name, but he never stopped crying and didn't look up.

"May I talk to you in private, if that's ok with you and Tamaki?" Akiya looked down and Tamaki shook his head and she looked up at him.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay here with Tamaki." Kyoya's eye twitched.

"OK, I'll talk to you later then." Kyoya turned and left.

'_Damn it! I almost had her'_

Akiya heard that Tamaki stopped crying and looked down.

"You ok now?" Tamaki looked up with red eyes and kissed Akiya who gladly returned it. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so their bodies were touching. Akiya snaked one arm around his neck as the other was in his hair. After a few minutes they broke apart to breathe a little and they gave each other a small little kiss and opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Tama-kun."

"Aki-chan"

"Do you want to go swimming?" Tamaki gave her a small smile.

"Do you want to?" Akiya shook her head and Tamaki laughed.

"Why don't we go for a walk down the beach, just the two of us?" Tamaki smiled more and got up, bringing Akiya with him.

"That would be wonderful."

"Hold on, just let me put this shirt somewhere cuz I'm starting to get a little hot in it." Tamaki nodded and Akiya pulled the shirt right over her head and walked over to Haruhi who smiled and said hi.

"Hey Haruhi, do you have a small skirt I can borrow?" Haruhi nodded and went through her bag and pulled out a black mini skirt and handed it to Akiya.

"Thanks" Akiya took her shorts off and put the skirt on. She folded the shirt and shorts and laid them next to Haruhi's bag and ran back to Tamaki and grabbed his hand pulling him down the beach.

"Come on Tama-kuuuun!!!!" Tamaki smiled and walked with Akiya down the beach hand in hand.

"So, while I was gone. Did you fall in love with anyone?" Tamaki shook his head and looked down at the sand.

"Actually you could say I shut the world behind the door. I didn't go to school much, or the Host Club. I only ate and drank something like once a week. Even Kyoya couldn't do anything to help me. I actually thought about killing myself once." Akiya stopped walking and pulled Tamaki into a hug. Tamaki hugged her back.

"I promise you this Tamaki. I will never leave you again. The only time I would, would be if I died and went to hell. But before I did that I would still watch you. You will never be alone again. I'm really sorry I screwed up. I really am." Tamaki stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Akiya, it's alright. You're here and that's all that matters."

Akiya looked into Tamaki's eyes and he looked back.

"Aki, I...I think you're the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" Akiya smiled through tears.

"T-Tamaki. I would-"

"Not be marrying him." Tamaki and Akiya looked over to see Kyoya standing there while glairing at Tamaki.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Tamaki's voice was harsh and cold as ice.

Akiya wiped her tears away and moved closer to Tamaki who gladly held her tight to his body.

"What I mean, is that she will not be marrying you. My father has arranged the marriage of me and Akiya, with her foster parents in America." Akiya shook her head in disbelief. Tamaki looked down at Akiya with sad eyes. She looked up into his eyes and the tears started to fall down her face as his grip loosened. She shook her head.

"No Tamaki. Please. Fight for this. Don't let him win, please Tamaki I love you!" Tamaki shook his head as tears fall down his face too.

"I can't fight with Kyoya's family. You either marry him, or convince your foster parents to cut the marriage. I'm sorry Akiya. I love you dearly I really do. And if there was something I could do to cut the marriage I would. I'm sorry." Akiya shook her head as Tamaki let go of Akiya and backed away a little.

"No Tamaki don't do this!" Tamaki shook his head and turned around and ran off down the beach.

"Tamaki!!" Akiya fell to her knees and cried in her hands.

Kyoya walked over to Akiya and wrapped his arms around her only to be smacked across the face.

"Don't fucking touch me! You just ruined my life! I hope you're happy you fucking bastard!!" Akiya got up and ran in the direction Tamaki went with her face in her hands.

Kyoya got up and turned and watch Akiya run away from him. His face got a little sad.

'_Maybe. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.' _He stuck his hands in his pocket and started walking back.

Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and wiped his tear away as he called his driver to come pick him up. He put his cell away and as he did someone ran into him. He turned around to see it was Akiya. She looked up and Tamaki looked pained. She cried more and shook her head as she ran down the street.

"Go after her." Tamaki turned around to see Kyoya watching Akiya run down the street and disappear.

"Well maybe you should. You're going to be marrying her-"

"I made that up, my father didn't really arrange a marriage for us. I did that so it would be easier for you to separate. I'm really sorry about that ( OMFG KYOYA SAID HE WAS SORRY!!!). Now go. You better get her fast before some drunken creep sees her in a bathing suit and takes her away." Tamaki watched Kyoya with kind of sad eyes. He nodded and turned and ran the way Akiya ran.

Tamaki ran everywhere but couldn't find her.

'_Akiya, where are you!'_ Tamaki heard a scream and he hopped that it was her but also was scared that she was getting hurt. He ran to where he heard the scream and saw some guy who looked like he was in his 20's, with Akiya in his hands. He was about to take the bottom of her bathing suit off. Tamaki ran up to the guy and kicked him in the side sending him into a wall. When the guy got up and looked at Tamaki, he ran off. Tamaki turned to Akiya and bent down to get a look at her. She has bruises forming on her arms and stomach. His face got sad.

"Akiya, are you ok?" she looked up and jumped right into Tamaki's lap and buried her face in his chest. Tamaki sat there rocking her back a forth telling her everything will be ok.

"Tamaki. Why are you here?" Tamaki looked down at Akiya who had a tear stained face. He stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"Because I'm a stupid idiot who is love with someone who he definitely doesn't deserve." Tamaki caressed her face with one hand. Akiya leaned her cheek on Tamaki's palm and closed her eyes.

"But I have to get married to Kyoya." Tamaki shook his head.

"No, you don't" Akiya opened her eyes and looked into Tamaki's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He made that up just so it would break us up. Honestly I don't think Kyoya would stoop that low and make his father arrange a marriage just to break us up." Akiya laid her head on Tamaki's shoulder and closed her eyes. Tamaki pick Akiya up bridle style and got up and started walking to the beach.

When they made it there, everyone had left and Tamaki's limo was waiting there for him. Before the driver could get out and open the door for them they were already in the car.

"Home please" Tamaki held Akiya closer.

"Yes sir."

"Please. Call me Tamaki."

"Y-Yes Tamaki-sama" Tamaki didn't set Akiya down on the seat in front of him, or next to him. He just kept her on his lap.

"Driver, when we get home, could you grab some blankets and some pillows? Akiya and I are going to sleep in the car tonight."

"Yes Tamaki-sama I understand" Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem." Tamaki looked down at Akiya and smiled more.

"Tamaki, I really love you. I promise to always be by your side forever." Akiya talked in her sleep.

"I love you too" Tamaki whispered back and closed his eyes.

They finally got home and the driver ran inside to grab one big blanket and a pillow for Tamaki and Akiya. When he got back he opened the door on the opposite side from where Tamaki was and climbed in.

"Tama-"The driver saw that they were both asleep and smiled. He lifted Tamaki's head and placed the pillow under it and placed the blanket over them and turned out the door and before he closed the door he whispered.

"I hope you stay happy my daughter." He closed the door and walked home.

* * *

**By god that was long! You see, I was thinking about cutting this chapter in half but then I decided not to because I love you guys so much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Kevin. He's always so sweet to me and would do anything just to make me happy.**

**I love you Kenshin and I hope that you're as happy as I am to be your friend.**

**Aaaannnnyyyyywwwwwwaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy the next chapter will be the second to last chapter... though, no one has told me what they wanted so I'm going to end this with a happy ending with no sequel so that I can finish my other story and make another one.**

**Although, watch for a story called "Darkness Becomes Light". It's going to be my next Ouran love story. I'll tell you later who it's about ok?**

**Until next chapter,**

**Kyu-chan**


	6. realization

**Hey guys, I'm just going to get straight to the story...I just don't feel like putting an intro to this.**

**Kyu-chan**

Akiya snuggled closer to the soft pillow that was under her. The movement of it going up and down was soothing. Akiya opened her eyes to see Tamaki sleeping under her. She looked around and saw they were in the car.

"Good morning beautiful" Akiya looked over and saw Tamaki was awake. She smiled and sat up so that she could kiss him softly.

"how come were not in the house sleeping in your bed?" Tamaki looked into Akiya's eyes and held her close to him.

"You looked so peaceful and knowing my house something would have made you wake up and you needed rest." Akiya smiled and leaned her forehead on his.

"I love how you're so prince-like." Tamaki gave Akiya a goofy grin.

"That's why I'm the prince-type in the Host Club. That reminds me. I have to go to the Host Club today. How would you like to come with me?" Akiya goggled as Tamaki rubbed her thigh.

"What time do you have to be there?" Akiya grabbed Tamaki's hand that was rubbing her thigh and put it where the top of the bathing suit bottoms was, and gave him a devious smirk. He got the hint and smirked back and grabbed the bathing suit and quickly looked at the clock.

"In an hour and a half." He licked Akiya's ear and whispered.

"We have plenty of time, my love." He started kissing her when he heard a knock on the window. They both growled and looked out to see the twins and their goofy grins plastered on their faces. Tamaki opened the door and glared at the 2 twins in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" The twins flinched at the hate in his voice.

"Well, mi lord. K-Kyoya wants us all to go to the host club immediately." Tamaki growled again and the twins ran off. Tamaki sighed and looked over at Akiya who smiled at him. Tamaki smiled back and kissed Akiya and pulled away a little. So when he talked, his lips brushed on hers.

"We'll have to pick up later. Come with me. Please?" Akiya giggled and looked in Tamaki's eyes.

"I wouldn't leave you to go to the host club alone. Well, we better go get dressed." Tamaki pouted and Akiya laughed at him. She rested a hand on his cheek.

"As you said, later. Now we better get dressed and go before Kyoya sends people to come get us." Tamaki sighed but still pouted as they walked upstairs. They entered their (Yes. Their. Akiya lives with him now) room and that's when Akiya realized something.

"I don't have my clothes." Tamaki stopped pouting and smiled.

"I had Haruhi go out and buy stuff for you. Since she knows what kind of stuff you like anyway." Akiya smiled and saw the bag of clothes that were on the floor in front of the bed. She walked over to one bag, and when she saw what was inside, she turned as red as a tomato. She took out a piece of paper that was on the top of it all and read it.

_Dear Akiya-sempi,_

_I know you're probably going to kill me for this but I know how much you love Tamaki-sempi. I used to love him too but now I like a certain Twin (we'll talk about it later). I bought this for you because I know how much Tama-sempi wants to ask you to marry him. But he's too stupid to even think about it right now. Well anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting. We'll talk about you know who then ok? I hope you like your new clothes._

_Love,_

_ Haruhi_

Akiya put the note back in the bag and put it in the corner.

"What's in there Aki-chan?" Akiya blushed and looked away.

"N-nothing. You'll find out later." Akiya went threw another bag and found a full outfit there. She took out a black corset with a white short sleeve dress shirt and a black tie; She also pulled out a plaid skirt that has a chain on both sides on it and a pair of black knee high socks (there was also under ware in there but she didn't want to take them out). She put it all back in the bag and went torawds the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist, making her stop walking. He leaned to her ear and smirk.

"May I join you?" Akiya smirked back.

"You may my prince."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER (this isn't rated M because I don't want to write sex scenes)**

Tamaki comes out of the bathroom to get some clothes on as Akiya stayed in the bathroom getting changed into the clothes Haruhi bought for her. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Tamaki pull a shirt over his head. She smiled and walked over to him and when he pulled the shirt all the way over his head she gave Tamaki a peck on the lips and smiled at Tamaki. He gave Akiya a goofy grin and pulled the shirt all the way down and wrapped his arms around Akiya.

"I love you Aki" Akiya smiled and rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"I love you too Tama. We should probably get going now." Tamaki pulled away from Akiya and grabbed her hand and they started walking out of the house into the limo that they were previously sleeping in.

"Where too, Tamaki-sama?"

"To Ouran please."

"Yes sir." The car started moving and Akiya looked out the window on the other side of the car and Tamaki watched her from the other window. Akiya looked over and saw Tamaki staring at her. She blushed and looked back out the window and saw Tamaki's reflection move closer to her. When he came to right in front of her, he moved to next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled him to his chest. Akiya breathed in Tamaki's sent and turned around and looked at him. He gave her a smile and she moved her body so that her legs we wrapped around his waist and she was on his lap.

"So, what is this meeting about anyway?" Tamaki smirked and bent down to kiss Akiya. She gladly kissed back.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time? I just had sex in the shower with my cute boyfriend.' _Tamaki pulled back and looked into Akiya's eyes.

"It's about making you a host. But, you will be sitting at my table because it was either me or those twins, and I didn't think you would enjoy being with them." Akiya smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah, I would want to kick their asses." Akiya and Tamaki both laughed.

"Tamaki-sama, Akiya-sama, we have just arrived at Ouran." Akiya got off of Tamaki and got out of the car and waited for Tamaki, who came out and closed the door and took her hand. She looked at Tamaki and they both smiled and walked into the school and into the host club room.

"YAY AKI-CHAN CAME!!" Honey jumped on Akiya and gave her a hug while she laughed and hugged back.

"It's nice to see you too Honey-sempi" Honey jumped off of Akiya and smiled as he skipped to his table where all the sweets were.

"So did you like the stuff I bought you?" Akiya looked to her left and saw Haruhi smiling.

"Well, I only went threw two bags. The one with this outfit, and the other one. Well I shouldn't mention it here with boys in the room. Well, other than Tamaki cuz he'll be seeing it later." Haruhi and Akiya laugh as Tamaki blushed and looks away from his friends.

"We'll have to talk about, you know who later too." Haruhi blushed as she looks over at Hikaru who looked back and blushed and looked away. Akiya smiled and whispered.

"Just tell him how you feel. I have a feeling he likes you back." Haruhi blushed more and nodded and walked over to Hikaru who told his twin that he needed to talk to Haruhi. Kaoru walked over to Akiya smiling.

"Well it looks like brother is going to get his first girlfriend." Akiya smiled.

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't screw it up." Kaoru and Akiya laughed. Akiya felt hands slowly wrap themselves around her waist and she knew exactly who it was. She smiled and looked to her left just in time to catch Tamaki's lips on hers. He pulled back and smiled. Akiya looked around to see Kyoya leaning on a wall and looking out the window. She walked out of Tamaki's grasp and walked over to Kyoya and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kyoya looked over at Akiya and she smiled.

"Akiya I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. I don't care." Kyoya sighed and looked out the window again.

"You probably hate me now for what I've done." Akiya stopped smiling and sighed.

"I can't hate my best friend. But I can be disappointed that he would try and break me up with my boyfriend." Kyoya looked over at Akiya again.

"Yeah. Now let's get to what we came to do before." Akiya smiled and walked back over the worried Tamaki. She turned and he wrapped his arms around him again.

"Now, the reason I asked Tamaki to hold this meeting is because I want Akiya to become more part of the host club than she already was, but it seems Tamaki wanted to do something else too." Tamaki let go of Akiya and took a breath and walked in front of Akiya and looked in her eyes. He took another breath and got down on one knee.

"A-Akiya. Will you marry me?" Akiya smiled and she could feel tears falling down her face. She bent down in front of Tamaki.

"Yes. Yes I will" They kiss and everyone claps.

**A MONTH LATER ON THEIR HONEYMOON (yeah yeah I skipped through the wedding. Well I don't feel like typing it. Really I don't. Sorry)**

"Tamaki I have some news." Akiya looked up at her husband who was looking at her.

"You remember how we had sex in the shower a month ago?" Tamaki nodded and sat up. Akiya sat up and wrapped herself up in the blanket.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Tamaki looked a little shocked then his lips curved up into a smile. He then got up and started dancing around.

"YAY I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!!" Akiya started laughing and she shook her head.

"Tamaki, get some clothes on." Tamaki smiled at her and crawled on top of her.

"Awwwww, but why? You don't like seeing me naked?" Akiya smirked and moved her hand down and Tamaki blushed when she got lower.

"I never said I did. It's just that we're going home today and I don't want you to go out of this house with no clothes on at all." Tamaki pouted and got some clothes on. Akiya got up and did the same and they started packing. They finally finished and walked out to where the limo was waiting for them.

"Hello Tamaki-sama, Akiya-sama" The driver helped them put their bags in the car.

"Hello Chino-san" Akiya stopped moving and looked up at the driver.

"You're name is Chino?" The man nodded and smiled. Tamaki looked at Akiya.

"Is there something wrong Aki?" she shook her head.

"I knew you looked familiar. Tamaki, Chino your, our driver, is my birth father." Tamaki looked shocked and looked at his driver who was smiling.

"But I thought you're father died." Akiya laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know, I thought so too till you said his name." Chino walked up to Akiya and gave her a hug, who she gladly returned.

"How come you didn't say anything before? I wouldn't have had to go to America. And I would have gotten married sooner." Chino laughed and his grip got tighter for a second and he pulled back to get a good look at his daughter.

"I was stuck in the hospital in a coma for a few weeks and then when I woke up you were gone so I decided that I was going to become the only driver for Tamaki so that if you ever came back, I would be able to see you again. And don't think I didn't know what you were going to do in that car." Akiya smiled and she looked over at Tamaki who was blushing and she winked at him.

"Not like it matters now. You got married and I already know what you cold have done on your honeymoon, since everyone has sex on their honeymoon."

"Ok dad. You're making Tama uncomfortable with the sex thing." Chino laughed.

"Well, we should be on our way home now." Akiya nodded and got into the car with Tamaki and smiled as Chino started driving.

"Who knew your father would still be alive."

"Who knew he would be our driver." Tamaki laughed and put one arm around Akiya waist.

"Yeah. Who knew."

**That's the end of this chapter. There's one more then it's the end of 'Apple Picking'.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kyu-chan**


	7. The Start of Something New

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been way to busy with school work and shit. I'm also learning about Microbiology early so that IF I take it in high school it won't be hard for me in collage. I borrowed my moms microbiology book from her class and is now currently reading that sooooo......I may not update for a bit...sorry. BUT when school lets out I can HOPEFULLY squeeze in some time to update...and finish my Vampire Knight FF and hopefully make some more for ya. And as I said in my last chapter this is the last chapter of this story. Yeah I know its short but...I don't really want to make this story longer. Maybe, I'll put them in another story but they're not the center of attention. Maybe, just maybe. I'm going to fast forward a wee bit so that you get to see stuff in the future, Ok? And maybe if you'd like, I can post up another part of this story all by itself and give you guys the wedding...whatcha think? Please tell me if you do or not! I am also announcing that I will be making this chapter VERY, short. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Alright...I do NOT own Ouran..I wish I did though.**

**Kyu-chan**

**15 YEARS LATER**

"HEY AKIKO! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, AGAIN!!" Akiko ran down the stairs and fumbled with her tie. Her short, blonde hair, moved a little as she ran. She was going to Ouran. She tried to protest and ask to go a public school but Akiya and Tamaki would not allow it.

"I'm coming mother! Geez do they really have to be on my case ALL the time?" Akiko jumped the last flight of stairs and landed in front of her mother, Akiya. She smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, we do have to be on your case all the time." Akiko opened her mouth to ask why and Akiya pushed her out the door.

"You say it everyday. Bye honey!" Akiko smiled and shook her head and she ran towards the limo.

Akiya looked out the window and watched Akiko drive away in the limo. She sighs and closes her eyes, resting her forehead on the cold glass of the window. Akiya then felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

"You know what I think is going to happen today?" Akiya opened one eye and looked over at her husband, Tamaki.

"What would that be?" Tamaki looked at Akiya and smiled.

"She's going to find a boyfriend and bring him home. Then she's going to get married to him after we send her to Canada to her uncles (who are really Honey and Mori), so we can get some alone time." Akiya smiled knowing she like the alone time.

"Yeah, she may even bring him with her. I'd let her do it, would you allow it?" Tamaki's grin got bigger.

"As long as she doesn't come back with a child or pregnant" Akiya laughed at Tamaki's childness that he saves, just for Akiya.

"Yeah, I would have to kick that kids ass if he did." It was Tamaki's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I would too."

After that Akiko came home with a handsome young boy named Erik. He was from Canada. Akiya and Tamaki told Akiko that she would be going to visit her uncles in Canada the next day and he could go with and they were both thrilled. They started packing then they went off to the airport and said goodbye to Akiya and Tamaki. Then, they were gone for a year.

Suddenly Akiya got a phone call from Akiko saying that she and Erik are getting married and coming back to Japan for the marriage. They had their wedding and they went back to Canada instead of staying there with her parents.

"Well, it looks like were on our own once again." Tamaki crawled in bed and hugged Akiya tightly to him.

"We could change that" They both smiled and started to kiss each other.

They ended up having a baby boy. They named him Kyoya because he had a cold aura like Kyoya did.

**THE END**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah, its short...but I really want to get my Vampire Knight story done. This one wasn't that good anyway. I AM ending it here. There will be NO Sequel to this. I might post the wedding but ONLY if you tell me to. It will also be my FIRST wedding scene I do...well I have to get to bed now...It's 4:30 AM here gawd I'm so tired...well....NIGHT EVERYONE (or morning)!! Hope you guys loved 'Apple Picking'! Please read Vampire Knight while I think of and idea to fix up my other stories that I have waiting for you guys. BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**Kyu-chan**


End file.
